wfrbandofbulgarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Almaric of Midcopse
Name: Amalric of Midcopse Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Human Career: Peasant Characteristics: Weapon Skill: 20 + 7 + 5 = 32 Ballistic Skill: 20 + 8 = 28 Strength: 20 + 10 = 30 Toughness: 20 + 10 = 30 Agility: 20 + 11 = 31 Intelligence: 20 + 8 = 28 Willpower: 20 + 16 = 36 Fellowship: 20 + 11 = 31 (This was the 2, used Shallya's Mercy) Attacks: 1 Wounds: 10 + 1 = 11 Movement: 4 Magic: 0 Insanity Points: 0 Fate Points: 3 Traits: None Traumas: None Mutations: None Advances: Characteristic: +5 to Weapon Skill (FREE) Skills: - Common Knowledge - The Empire (FREE) - Gossip (FREE) - Speak Language - Reikspiel (FREE) - Charm (FREE) - Swim (FREE) - Trade - Cook (FREE) - Concealment (FREE) - Drive (FREE) - Gamble (FREE) - Trade - Farmer (FREE) - Row (FREE) - Silent Move (FREE) Talents: - Ambidextrous (FREE) (No penalty for using weapons in either hand.) - Hardy (FREE) (Permanent +1 to Wounds.) - Rover (FREE) (+10 to Concealment and Silent Move skill tests in rural areas.) - Specialist Weapon Group - Sling (FREE) (Can use any weapon in the Sling Weapon Group.) EXP Spent: 0/0 Equipment: Weapons: - Hand Weapon (Axe) (Enc: 50, Group: Ordinary, Damage: 1d10+SB, Qualities: None, Availability: Common) - Dagger (Enc: 10, Group: Ordinary, Damage: 1d10+SB-3, Qualities: None, Availability: Common) - Sling (Enc: 10, Group: Sling, Damage: 1d10+3, Range: 16/32, Reload: Half, Qualities: None, Availability: Common) Armor: - Common Clothes (Shirt, Breeches, Worn Boots) - Tattered Cloak Misc Gear: - 9 Gold Crowns - Leather Flask - Backpack containing: -> Blanket -> Wooden tankard -> Wooden cutlery set "Always count yer blessin's", that's what the Elders would always say, for you'll never know what's around the corner come next year: maybe a bad harvest, maybe a good one, maybe the Lord will decide to raise taxes "for the War Effort" (that's what the Crier said) again or maybe some of the hands will be called to serve in His Eminence Karl Franz's vast army and leave the rest of the farmhands to pick up the slack in their absence. This along with countless other complications in the otherwise 'simple' lives of the peasantry, whom can do little about the cards that Fate had dealt them, make for a rather wretched state of affairs. Amalric, at the very least, thinks that's the case even if his fellowmen may say otherwise. Twelve winters of fastidiously tilling the land had brought little for the family of eight of which he belongs to as the fifth child, his older brother and the eldest already married and his older sister (the second) already wooing one of the village men. Twenty years of waking up to the same fields where his family had worked on, and fraught with hardship and providence alike, saw their lot in life simply staying where it always had instead of rising up even a fraction; just the same back breaking toil for days on end. Well, the young man thought, perhaps his family would find fortune elsewhere. He had always loved the stories that the Bards would sing of when they stopped by the Tavern in their humble village of Midcopse on the way to the nearby Town. Tales of Knights sallying forth for fame and glory, of daredevils who risk the roads for that one big break, and that of the Nobility who live their lives in comfort and luxury while safely tucked away in their Castles. Those stories were just stories but that did not mean that they did not contain a grain of truth: if one wanted to seek a better station in their lives, one would have to venture out and claim it for themselves. It was with that intent that Amalric signed up for the Band of Bulgars, one fine day in Town, while venturing around the marketplace to sell last spring's harvest. The farm had all the hands it could ever need between his five siblings and his parents, although not thrilled with their son's choice, knew that the young man could not be swayed from his decision; stubborn as he is like that. Bequeathing his family heartfelt goodbyes and a sack full of Gold Crowns that he would have saved up to buy his own horse, Amalric left Midcopse and headed for the Town, the promise of wealth driving him forward into the unknown.